fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Merricksdad/WM 1.6 in the oven
WM 1.6 has been in the oven for a while now, but I've been stuck on WM 1.5, just as I was with 1.4 just before the release of 1.5. Working with content that changes and is changed by people outside of your control is very time consuming and difficult. Making matters worse is my contant need to update every sidekick for this growing list of games, and at the same time manage the WM host body and wrap it around all these FB changes. Anyway, complaints aside, WM 1.6 is indeed near completion. Here is a sampler of things you will find in the coming WM 1.6: *WM options will store twice, once for active use and once for storage for when sidekicks do not check in. *When a sidekick does not report in, or is not activated, options for a game will still register in the options menu. *Sidekicks that do not report in or activate will also cause a warning signal to appear on the new WM console. *Yes, WM will now have its own console. This console will wrap the FB interface, or at least, the FB news feed pagelet. The console will be graphical in nature. *Even moreso than before, WM 1.6 will not play nicely with other manager scripts. WM will be in full control of the CSS that displays the FB feeds, similar to the "Better Facebook" script/add-on. This may cause many other scripts to not be able to find resources they need. *As was intended for WM 1.5 (and never happened) WM 1.6 will have toggles outside the options menu to enable and disable certain WM main body options. *In addition, WM 1.6 will append toggle buttons to each post so that you can toggle the collection of that type of post on the spot. *WM 1.6 will default to WM 1.5's display mode: short, but it will appear slightly different. *WM 1.6's short mode will allow you to change the order of posts being processed. You can move all posts of one game to the front, or move a single post to the front. You can even choose to skip a post marked for collection or move a skipped/ignored post to the collection queue. *Sidekicks will get a revamp so they dont hang when no recognizable accept/fail message is located. Instead a generic WM spawned message will be returned. *History for each supported game will be stored in a way that will allow you to erase history by bonus type. For instance, a game you play is maxed out for collection. Then the collection timer rolls over and you can collect again. Previously, WM's history says those posts are already tried, but now you will be able to clear history on an item or all items and start collection again. (Note that some games record tries on a post and wont let you try again, even if you couldn't collect before. Ravenwood, Cafeworld, Cityville, etc.) *WM's option menu will get a slight layout revamp. A tab structure will take over the current openable section layout. The first tab will include all the basic WM options. Further tabs will be devoted to the installed sidekicks. *The option menu will now have an advertisement tab that will include other sidekicks and scripts that are verified and supported by the WM family. *WM 1.6 will have a much better way of reporting errors to the user. No longer will the script report to the error console, which some FF users don't even possess because its an object installed by various addons and not part of the original FF structure. *A much more in depth developer mode will exist to help new sidekick creators, and current sidekick creators figure out exactly what their script isnt doing right and/or what is causing the trouble. *Each sidekick will have the ability to supply a contact or home page parameter. This parameter will feed a link in the new WM error console. When an issue is caused by the sidekick, users can report directly to that sidekick creator's website or email. *WM will regain the ability to use FB's new filter system, which a lot of people don't know about yet. The filters will be right in the options menu and will allow you to fetch and display only posts by a single app. This will help conserve bandwidth and processor and memory useage. In addition to changes to the main WM script, new special sidekicks will be able to be created to overlay other game collector FB apps, such as Bonus Checker's "Game Bonus Collector" (see Pioneer Trail Bonus Checker). These are very good and respectable bonus checking apps that don't require any scripts, but they also don't have any automation beyond fetching your daily bonus lists. Overlaying these apps with a script only seems like good sense. More to come! Category:Blog posts